Snowmobiles travel over snow by means of steerable skis and a track driven by the snowmobile's engine. In order to provide a large surface area in contact with the snow, a skid frame supports the track. The skid frame typically includes a number of idler wheels and a pair of rails offset from one another with wear-resistant material on the lower surfaces thereof. The rails maintain a portion of the track generally flat against the ground. The track may have metal clips with inward-facing smooth surfaces that ride along the wear-resistant material. The skid frame may additionally include a suspension system coupled to the chassis of the snowmobile in order to improve ride quality.
This application is directed to an improved skid frame for a snowmobile that provides improved handling characteristics.